The VCI children's trailer from 1997/Transcript
Jonathan Kydd: VCI presents some of the most popular Children's characters available to buy on video. Introducing without further ado, that little Locomotive with his colour so blue. All aboard if you please for Britt Allcroft's Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends. Hold tight Everyone! and Take your ride on your favourite railway line. * Douglas: Here he comes! * Jonathan Kydd: With Thomas The Tank Engine and all his wonderful friends. * Thomas: My branch line is the pride of the line. * Michael Angelis: No engines ever felt prouder than those of the Fat Controller's Railway. * Jonathan Kydd: And now you can Singalong with Thomas too. * Singing Children: It's Thomas the Tank Engine, Hip hip hip hip hooray. Chugga chugga chug chug, Chuff chuff chuff, He rides along the way! * Jonathan Kydd: Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection. * Singing Children: Our favorite little engine, Thomas is his name. * Jonathan Kydd: Also Available, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime and a brand new release Chases, Races and Runaways, 18 Episodes of mischief and mishaps. You never know when the animals are get up to on Fourways Farm. And the Raskly Rats are always there to get up to sorts of mischief for another, So it's bound to be loads of fun. * Singing Man: one And say hello to the morning sun. Work to do and jobs to be done on Fourways Farm. * Matthew Corbett: Hey! Ho! It's Sooty & Co.! * Jonathan Kydd: Sooty and the Gang are up today usual tricks. * Matthew Corbett: There's Sooty, Sweep and a Panda called Soo. Bye. * Jonathan Kydd: Not always at the right size of all. * Matthew Corbett: It's a fun galore, than a terrible four, just you wait and see. * Jonathan Kydd: Elastic Tricks and Speedy Sweep. Also Available, unpacked with festive fun, My Bumper Christmas Sooty. Max and Mimms invited you to a Christmas Teddy Bear Singalong.''' * '''Max, Mimms, and Childrens: Oh, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the Way. * Mimms: Happy Christmas, Max. * Jonathan Kydd: Join in and singalong to all your festive favourites as well as classic party tunes. This fun packed video will provide hours of endless fun. Well into the new year. * Max, Mimms, and Childrens: Hot Cross Buns. * Jonathan Kydd: Tilly shows us the french can be lots of fun. * Tilly: Bonjour! * Jonathan Kydd: And easy to learn in one of four programmes exclusively made for video. Never to be seen on TV. * Tilly: Deux! * Tom: Two! * Tilly: Trios! * Tiny: Three! * Jonathan Kydd: Fun with French, ABC, Animal Adventures and Counting 1, 2, 3. * The BFG: I is the Big Friendly Giant. * Jonathan Kydd: Now the whole family can enjoy this beautifully animated feature length production of Roald Dahl's most popular Children's Classic, The BFG. * The BFG: You is in Dream Country. * Sophie: It's like heaven. * Jonathan Kydd: An enchanting tale of Giants, Dreams. * Sophie: This is the best fun. I've ever had in my life. * Jonathan Kydd: And Adventures. Massive of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now. Category:Trailers and Promos (UK)